Pushing Statues
by Kyarorain
Summary: Isaac and Garet find themselves in an interesting position in Sol Sanctum. It only leads to further things. IsaacGaret.


**Pushing Statues**

* * *

I seem to be on some kind of slash fic roll lately. And, well, reading the Golden Sun 4Koma manga provided me with some nice inspiration. So, a short yet sweet Garet/Isaac fic. It's slash obviously, boyxboy, so if you don't like it, don't read.

Camelot owns Golden Sun.

* * *

Isaac, Garet and Jenna walked along the stairs to the higher floor, not sure where they were going as they explored Sol Sanctum. Kraden waited below, having told them to go on ahead. The trio of Adepts walked through the new room, coming to a stop as they saw a pool of water in the centre.

"Why is there a pool here?" Garet wondered, glancing at his friends as if they somehow knew the answer to his deep, thoughtful question. "Do you think people used to come here for a swim?"

"If they did, it must have been a long time ago," Jenna said, shaking her head. "Sol Sanctum's been off limits before we were even born. And anyway, why would people even be swimming in here?"

"Well, what if they were hot?" Garet suggested. "Or maybe... well... if it's cold outside, right? If it's cold, you come inside for a swim. Maybe it was a public bath. People probably used to swim and bathe in there. It's probably full of sweat and dirt. Ew."

"Sweat and dirt that's been there for over fifty years?" Jenna threw a withering look at Garet.

"Well, I don't want to go in there," Garet said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "I don't like water much."

"You mean you can't swim," Jenna said, throwing a knowing glance at Garet who looked down in embarassment. While he was a good fighter and had strength and stamina, he wouldn't do so well in a fight that somehow took place in the water.

"I wonder what we're supposed to do here," Isaac said, walking up to one of the four statues that surrounded the pool. He kneeled down and noticed dotted lines on the floor. "Well, it looks like we can move this statue."

"I'm going to check the other room out," Jenna said, spotting a hallway leading to a second room. "There must be something in there too."

As Jenna scampered off to investigate the other room, Garet walked over to Isaac who had just tensed himself against the statue and was straining to move it. "That statue looks heavy, Isaac."

"It is heavy," Isaac grunted in extertion. "Maybe I should use Psynergy." He tensed as Garet came up behind him and put his hands against the statue, attempting to push as well.

"Wow, this is heavy," Garet commented, standing still as he leaned against Isaac. He was suddenly aware of the sensation of heat coming from Isaac's body and his own face felt warm. "Uh..."

"What?" Isaac glanced back and a quick look told him what the situation looked like. "You know, I'm thinking Jenna would find this funny if she came back right now." He stared at the heavy marble statue, smiling in amusement.

Garet let out a dry chuckle, gazing at the nest of spiky blond hair that sat upon Isaac's head. He realised he was still leaning against the statue, behind Isaac, but for some reason, he didn't feel like he wanted to move yet.

"So... why don't we just admit it?" Isaac turned, giving Garet a cocky smile. Their stares locked, deep brown eyes staring into sky blue ones. Isaac could tell Garet was just raring to do something, his heart was pounding, and Isaac honestly didn't think he minded the idea. Not one bit.

"Admit it?" Garet blurted out, his eyes widening. How did Isaac know what he was thinking? That was just creepy. Then he thought 'To hell with it' and pressed Isaac against the pillar, kissing him furiously on the lips. Isaac had such soft lips. Garet pulled back, a dreamy expression on his face.

"You're a good kisser," Isaac commented, smirking and turning around to face the statue again. "So, how about reassuming that position?"

Garet realised what he meant and stared at his back in surprise. Was he being serious? Isaac threw an impatient glance at him over his shoulder and Garet nodded, more than eager to get some with his best friend.

Jenna had been examining the designs on the wall in the other room for some time now when she heard groaning and gasping. Jenna raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly as she heard the sounds. Kraden would definitely not be impressed if he realised what those two were up to while they were supposed to be finding the secret of Sol Sanctum.

Jenna strolled along the hallway and into the other room. The boys froze and slowly looked at her, both of them wearing guilty looks on their faces.

"Really," Jenna said, putting her hands on her hips and smiling. "Doing the horizontal mambo is not the way to move that statue."


End file.
